Paternité
by Mana2702
Summary: Bilbon a presque 30 ans, il est célibataire et sans enfant mais il décide de remédier à cela!
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou tout le monde! Et oui je suis de retour avec cette fois une idée de fic venant de ma propre caboche (oui ça m'arrive!). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, vous m'avez manqué, j'espère que c'était réciproque ;) Bon bah maintenant par soucis de temps je peux écrire et poster mes chapitres mais plus les relire, j'espère ne pas faire trop de fautes... Biiiiiz**_

* * *

Bilbon faisait les cents pas dans son appartement, la solitude lui pesait et il hésitait encore sur la question. Cette question était primordiale: allait-il faire une demande d'adoption? Car Bilbon avait toujours voulu des enfants, malheureusement à cause de son orientation sexuelle il ne pouvait en avoir naturellement. Le petit blond avait longtemps pesé les pours et les contres, mais une question persistait: avec un enfant il réduisait d'avantage ses chances de rencontrer quelqu'un. Bilbon se laissa tomber sur son canapé en soupirant, c'était si difficile. Mais à 29 ans il ne voulait plus perdre de temps, de plus son travail était très stable. Bilbon écrivait des livres pour les enfants à ses heures perdues, sinon il était bibliothécaire à temps plein. Il continua de faire des aller-retour dans son salon, se demandant encore si il allait sauter le pas ou non.

* * *

Thorin s'installa derrière son bureau et commença à consulter les dossiers devant lui. Thorin Durin était un magnifique jeune homme de 32 ans, grand, brun, mince et musclé. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu hypnotisant, ses lèvres fines et son sourire à se damner. Avec un physique pareil on l'aurait aisément imaginé mannequin, acteur ou sportif, pourtant Thorin était employé dans une association spécialisée dans l'adoption. En effet le beau brun s'occupait d'accepter les dossiers ou non dès leur réception, et ensuite il faisait sa petite enquête, rencontrait les adoptants et donnait l'accord final. Ce métier était difficile car aucune erreur n'était permise, après tout c'était la vie d'un ou plusieurs enfants dont il s'agissait. Thorin prit donc le premier dossier devant lui et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se mettre au boulot. Ce dossier était celui de monsieur et madame Warren, ils voulaient adopter deux enfants. L'homme était policier et la femme était institutrice. Thorin nota cela comme des points positifs, mais il allait approfondir ses recherches.

* * *

Bilbon décida de se lancer dans l'aventure. Il prit divers papiers avec lui: papiers d'identité, loyer, feuilles de paye, déclaration d'impôts, carnet de santé, livret de famille, extrait de casier judiciaire… il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il avait besoin. Le petit blond était très nerveux, et si sa tête ne revenait pas à la personne de l'adoption? Bilbon Sacquet était petit, blond, les yeux bleu, le nez en trompette. En fait Bilbon était un homme-enfant, car il avait vraiment l'air jeune. Chaque fois qu'il souriait on pouvait facilement dire qu'il avait la tête d'un garçonnet de 5 ans. Cet homme était l'innocence et la gentillesse même, ça ressortait même par son physique. Bilbon entra dans le bureau de l'association d'adoption d'un pas mal assuré.

* * *

Thorin leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Il réajusta ses lunettes puis lui sourit poliment:

«-Bonjour monsieur.

-Bonjour… je ne sais pas comment on doit faire…

-Vous désirez déposer un dossier d'adoption?

-Oui… si c'est possible.

-Bien sûr, venez vous asseoir.»

Bilbon vint s'installer sur la chaise en face du bureau du grand brun. Thorin le regarda:

«-Avant tout avez-vous bien réfléchis? Car adopter un enfant c'est pour toute la vie, pas seulement pour quelques jours.

-Oui je le sais.

-Je préfère le rappeler car parfois certaines personnes prennent ça à la légère.

-Ce n'est pas mon cas, je réfléchis à cela depuis des mois déjà.

-Parfait. Avez-vous apporté des papiers?

-Oui.»

Bilbon posa sa pochette cartonnée sur la table:

«-Je ne sais pas ce dont vous avez besoin…

-Je vais regarder ce que vous avez apporté et je vais vous dire si il manque quoi que ce soit.»

Thorin ouvrit la pochette et sourit:

«-Bon, il semble que tout soit là, tenez, remplissez ça s'il vous plaît.»

Thorin tendit une fiche à Bilbon, c'était une fiche d'informations classique: nom, prénom, date de naissance, numéro de téléphone, adresse mail, etc. Bilbon remplit soigneusement la feuille et la tendit au grand brun. Ce dernier sourit:

« -Je vais discuter un peu avec vous d'accord?»

Bilbon hocha doucement la tête, il appréhendait les questions. Thorin demanda:

«-Alors, quelle est votre situation familiale?

-Célibataire sans enfants, je suis proche de mes parents et de ma sœur.

-Bien, répondit Thorin en prenant quelques notes, votre travail est-il régulier? Car je peux voir que vous êtes écrivain.

-Oui j'ai la chance d'avoir pas mal de demande donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop de ce côté-là.

-Je vois… pensez-vous que votre domicile est prêt à recevoir un enfant et à lui offrir un environnement saint et sécurisé?

-Oui et je n'hésiterai pas à apporter les modifications nécessaire si ce n'est pas le cas.»

Le grand brun prit à nouveau des notes avec un petit sourire:

«-Bien, ça c'est plutôt engageant mais ne vous réjouissait pas trop vite.»

Bilbon perdit son sourire:

«-C'est mal partit?

-Ce genre d'informations sont confidentielles désolé. Vous aurez un contrôle à votre domicile dans les prochains jours.

-D'accord.

-J'ai tout les papiers nécessaire… j'ai même une photo d'identité ce qui est parfait. Avez-vous des animaux?

-Non.

-Consommez-vous de la drogue, des traitements médicaux lourds ou de fortes doses d'alcool?

-Non pour chacun.

-Parfait.»

Bilbon se doutait très bien qu'ils allaient faire une enquête sur lui, mais il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il vit le grand brun se lever et lui tendre la main, signifiant que l'entretient était terminé:

«-Bien, alors bonne journée, nous vous recontacterons.

-Merci au revoir.

-Au revoir.»

Thorin regarda Bilbon partir et sourit. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil, ce dossier était très prometteur. Il avait aimé la façon dont les joues de Bilbon s'était légèrement rosies lorsque leurs mains s'étaient touchées. Thorin n'avait pas eu besoin de demander l'orientation sexuelle de Bilbon, il l'avait deviné dès l'entrée du jeune homme. Non le blondinet n'était pas efféminée loin de là, il avait juste ce côté sensible, vulnérable et doux que Thorin aurait reconnu entre mille car c'était tout à fait le genre qui le faisait craquer. Oui, Thorin était homosexuel lui aussi. Le grand brun décida qu'il apporterait beaucoup d'attention à ce dossier.

* * *

Bilbon rentra chez lui, il ressentait un mélange d'optimisme et de crainte. Une fois chez lui il se prépara un bon thé et se laissa tomber sur son canapé, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre à présent.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin rentra chez lui et prit une douche. Il repensa à cet homme qui était venu déposer un dossier. Cet homme avait toute ses chances, car le grand brun avait déjà commencé son enquête et jusque là monsieur Sacquet était irréprochable. Il se prépara à manger et reçu un appel de sa sœur annonçant qu'il allait devoir garder ses neveux pour quelque temps car elle devait partir à l'étranger pour le travail. Thorin accepta avec joie, sa sœur était business-woman, il fallait donc souvent qu'elle parte. Il commença à préparer la chambre pour les petits monstres. Fili avait 8 ans et son petit frère Kili en avait 6, il les adorait.

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla le lendemain matin et se prépara pour aller au boulot. Il se demandait combien de temps prenait la procédure pour que le dossier soit accepté ou non. Il arriva à la bibliothèque et s'installa derrière le guichet. Quelques étudiants arrivèrent, puis quelques personnes âgées. Il n'y avait jamais grand monde de toute façon. Il alla voir les commandes que la bibliothèque avait en cours. Oui il était tenté d'aller voir sur internet des avis d'adoptants, mais il devait penser au boulot pour le moment.

* * *

Thorin décida d'emmener ses neveux à la bibliothèque, il savait que les deux enfants adoraient lire, mais aussi il voulait voir Bilbon sur son lieu de travail. Il alla donc avec les deux garçons dans la bibliothèque. Les deux petits partirent directement au rayon livres pour enfants. Thorin de son côté alla au niveau des meilleurs locations. Il regarda Bilbon du coin de l'œil, le petit blond ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et il voulait voir ce qu'il faisait. Il regardait quelque-chose sur l'ordinateur et vérifiait les étiquettes des livres posés à côté de lui, il devait faire de l'administratif.

* * *

Bilbon termina d'enregistrer les retours des livres et vit alors l'homme de l'adoption. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, c'était sans doute un test. Il continua donc son boulot, commençant par ranger les livres qu'il venait de remettre dans le fichier. Il vit deux petits garçons qui lisaient dans le coin enfants. Le plus grand qui était blond racontait une histoire au plus petit qui était brun. Bilbon s'approcha en souriant:

«-Bonjour, vous êtes tous seuls?

-Non, on est là avec notre tonton.

-D'accord, c'était juste pour savoir car je ne peux pas laisser des enfants sans surveillance.»

Thorin arriva au même moment et eut un léger sourire, Bilbon était très professionnel:

«-Ce sont mes neveux.»

Bilbon se retourna:

«-Oh bonjour monsieur, j'ignorais si ils étaient accompagnés alors je venais vérifier.

-C'est bien normal.»

Thorin prit ça en note et sourit:

«-C'est calme dites donc.

-C'est une bibliothèque…

-Oui, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde.

-En effet… c'est le début de l'été, les gens préfèrent se promener. Enfin bon, même dans les autres saison il y a peu de monde. Malheureusement les gens ne lisent plus beaucoup de vrais livres, ils préfèrent lire par internet.

-Ce qui est bien dommage, rien ne vaut un bon livre! D'ailleurs je souhaiterais en emprunter quelques uns.

-Pas de soucis.»

Ils se dirigèrent vers le guichet. Bilbon s'installa et prit les quelques livres que Thorin lui tendait. Les deux garçonnets arrivèrent, tenant chacun trois livres:

«-On peut les emprunter tonton?

-Bien sûr.»

Ils donnèrent les livres à Bilbon. Ce dernier sourit et fit les sorties:

«-Bon, je vais vous créer une fiche d'accord? Car je dois avoir une trace dans le répertoire.

-Aucun soucis, alors Thorin, Fili et Kili Durin.»

Bilbon tapait tout rapidement sur le clavier:

«-Bien, je vais avoir également besoin d'une adresse, d'un numéro de téléphone, d'une adresse mail et de votre date d'anniversaire. La date c'est parce que quand vous empruntez des livres le jour de votre anniversaire la date d'emprunt est prolongée d'une semaine et un des livres vous est offert.»

Thorin sourit:

«-Très intéressant.»

Il donna les informations et prit ensuite le sac que lui donnait Bilbon avec les livres dedans. Thorin tendit la main à Bilbon:

«-Alors bonne journée.

-Bonne journée à vous aussi, au revoir… oh attendez tenez.»

Le blondinet tendit une sucette à chaque enfant:

«-Voilà pour vous les garçons, et continuez de bien lire, c'est excellent.»

Les enfants le remercièrent pour les sucettes et ils partirent. Bilbon sourit en regardant la petite famille s'éloigner, il espérait que bientôt il pourrait lui aussi emmener son propre enfant promener. Il se remit au travail pour penser à autre chose, il ne fallait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

* * *

Thorin était content, même dans le boulot Bilbon semblait sérieux. Il ramena ses neveux chez lui et ils posèrent les livres. Les enfants allèrent jouer dehors pendant que Thorin étudiait le dossier de monsieur Sacquet. Il trouvait le petit blond très attachant, il allait faire son possible pour appuyer son dossier. Thorin voulait aider cet homme à avoir ce qu'il désirait. Il sentait que le bibliothécaire serait un bon père et qu'il rendrait l'enfant heureux. D'habitude Thorin n'avait pas trop d'instinct sur les adoptants, mais là c'était différent. Il allait reparler de ce dossier à son supérieur dès le lendemain.

* * *

Bilbon rentra chez lui après le boulot. En passant il marcha un peu dans le parc, il voulait profiter du soleil. Beaucoup de gens étaient allongés sur l'herbe, occupaient les bancs ou marchaient tout simplement. En effet comme partout dès que le soleil se montrait les gens sortaient. Le petit blond s'offrit même une glace au chocolat pour parfaire cette fin de journée. Bilbon rentra chez lui et fit un peu de ménage avant d'aller prendre une douche. Le jeune blond avait aussi fait de la place dans la deuxième chambre pour accueillir un enfant. Il avait vraiment hâte de pouponner. Le petit blond imaginait déjà à quoi pourrait ressembler son enfant.

* * *

Thorin prépara le dîner pour ses neveux, et pendant que ça cuisait il les emmena prendre leur bain. Il joua un peu avec eux avant d'aller vérifier que tout se passait bien dans la cuisine. Il était content de voir que le poulet cuisait bien. Il regarda également si il avait bien sortit les frites du congélateur. Par chance ses neveux mangeaient de tout, mais ce soir il n'avait pas eu envie de se compliquer la vie en cuisinant. Thorin était un père pour ses neveux, car le mari de sa sœur Dis s'était tué dans un accident d'avion lors d'un entraînement, car Ryley était pilote dans l'armée de l'air. Il y avait eu un défaut mécanique et il n'avait pas pu s'éjecter avant que l'appareil ne se crash. Thorin soupira, Ryley était pourtant un chic type, il ne méritait pas cela. Il remonta s'occuper de ses neveux, il avait toujours voulu être père lui aussi, et il savait que son tour viendrait.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbon regarda la chambre qu'il réservait à l'enfant. Il décida de totalement la refaire. Il commença par la vider totalement. Sur le sol il remplaça le parquet par de la moquette orange. Le papier peint il l'avait laissé blanc et il avait juste mit des autocollants d'animaux de la ferme. Il était content de voir l'avancée de la chambre du futur enfant.

* * *

Thorin regarda ses neveux qui commençaient à s'endormir devant la télé. Il sourit et s'approcha:

«-Aller les garçons, au lit.»

Les petits ronchonnèrent mais ne mirent pas longtemps à s'exécuter. Thorin les borda et descendit faire la vaisselle. Il rangea un peu les jouets qui traînaient partout puis monta lire dans son lit. Il commença un livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et enfila ses lunettes. Il avait une très bonne vue, mais il avait besoin de lunettes pour ne pas trop se fatiguer les yeux quand il lisait.

* * *

Bilbon s'occupa de la chambre pendant un long moment avant de se coucher. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que donnait son dossier. Il soupira et se retourna une grande partie de la nuit, il était nerveux. Il avait été pendant longtemps avec quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas d'enfants, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Bilbon avait mit un moment avant de se remettre de sa rupture, mais maintenant qu'il avait tourné la page, il était prêt à devenir papa et à donner tout son amour à un enfant. Il préférait adopter un enfant pour le sortir de la misère plutôt que de faire appel à une mère porteuse.

* * *

Thorin alla au bureau le lendemain. Il fit de son mieux pour appuyer le dossier de Bilbon, il jugeait que le petit blond méritait beaucoup de devenir un père. Il ne se trompait jamais sur les adoptants. Le grand brun s'installa derrière son bureau, il avait déposé les garçons à l'école avant de venir travailler. Il se mit au boulot, il avait d'autres dossiers à traiter. Celui de monsieur Sacquet n'était plus de son ressort, c'était à ses supérieurs de trancher. Il lu les dossiers et prit quelques notes.

* * *

Bilbon s'ennuyait ferme au travail. Il n'y avait personne aujourd'hui car il y avait un grand soleil et qu'il faisait très chaud. Le petit blond soupira et pour s'occuper il se mit à ranger les livres dans les rayons. Il les reclassa par ordre alphabétique, car les lecteurs avaient rangé n'importe comment. Il avait l'impression que chaque minute de sa journée durait trois heures. Il soupira et regarda dehors. Le bibliothécaire voyait tout le monde qui se promenait, qui bronzait sur l'herbe ou ce genre de choses sympa. Bilbon avait hâte que sa journée se termine.

* * *

Thorin termina sa journée et alla chercher ses neveux. En rentrant il s'arrêta un peu au parc pour que les deux petits monstres puissent se défouler. Après cela ils rentrèrent et les petits firent leurs devoirs. Thorin les aida et après il les laissa jouer pendant qu'il préparait le dîner. Aujourd'hui ils allaient manger le reste du poulet avec des haricots verts et des champignons. Il fit une sauce pour aller avec puis il alla surveiller les petits qui jouaient dans le salon. Il leur dit ensuite qu'il était temps d'aller se laver. Les petits acceptèrent avec joie, ils adoraient ça. Une fois les deux petits propres, ils descendirent manger tous les trois. Kili demanda:

«-Tonton, c'est quoi ton travail?

-Mon travail c'est d'aider les gens qui veulent adopter. Tu sais ce que c'est non?

-Oui, adopter c'est pour les gens qui peuvent pas avoir de bébés mais qui veulent quand-même avoir des enfants.

-Parfaitement. Eh bien pour pouvoir adopter les gens doivent faire un dossier tu comprend? Dedans ils mettent leur nom, leur métier, ils parlent d'eux, de leurs maison. Moi de mon côté je vais vérifier si ils ne mentent pas, car on ne peut pas donner d'enfant à des gens méchants n'est-ce pas?

-Oh ça non!

-Bah voilà, donc moi je dois vérifier que si on leur donne un enfant alors cet enfant sera bien là-bas. Je dois voir si tout est parfait.

-Mais tu te trompe des fois, demande Fili.

-Non, je fais mon enquête, ensuite je dis ce que j'en pense à mes patrons. Après ça mes patrons vérifient si ce que j'ai vérifié est correct et ils décident de valider le dossier ou non.

-Et une fois que le dossier est accepté?

-Ensuite on commence à montrer des photos, des vidéos d'enfants à adopter, et les gens doivent dire lequel ils veulent.»

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, c'était un sujet un peu complexe pour des enfants de leur âge, mais ils semblaient comprendre. Thorin secoua la tête:

«-Vous comprendrez quand vous serez plus grands. Mais la plupart du temps les gens sont gentils. Et les enfants sont bien avec eux, car une fois qu'ils adoptent l'enfant, on retourne faire une enquête environ deux mois plus tard pour vérifier que tout se passe bien.»

Le reste du repas se passa en silence, les deux garçons semblaient réfléchir à tout ça. C'était vraiment un drôle de sujet pour eux, mais ils essayaient d'imaginer ce que ça faisait. Kili demanda:

«-Les enfants sont tristes avant d'être adoptés?

-La plupart du temps oui. Tu sais ce n'est pas drôle quand tu n'a ni papa ni maman. Du coup moi mon travail c'est de rendre des enfants et des gens qui en veulent heureux. Car les enfants trouvent une famille, et les gens qui veulent des enfants en ont enfin.

-Si on avait pas maman tu nous aurait adopté?»

Cette question posée par Kili était très inattendue. thorin secoua la tête:

«-Bien sûr mon chéri, n'en doute jamais. Je ferais tout pour vous.»

Étrangement même Fili sembla rassuré en entendant ça. Les deux frères finirent de manger et montèrent se brosser les dents. Thorin débarrassa la table, cette longue discussion était vraiment surprenante, il ne s'était pas douté qu'il devrait parler de tout ça.

* * *

Bilbon alla marcher un peu, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il vit un couple qui poussait une poussette. Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Le jeune homme soupira, c'était tellement dur pour lui, l'attente commençait à être insoutenable. Il avait hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de son dossier car ça faisait déjà plus de trois semaines qu'il avait déposé sa demande.

* * *

Thorin arriva au travail le lendemain et vit le dossier Sacquet sur son bureau. Il eut un large sourire en voyant le tampon « accepté » sur le devant. Il se pressa de partir à la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de remettre le dossier en main propre au petit blond.

* * *

Bilbon était en train de regarder la liste des nouvelles œuvres à la mode quand il vit monsieur Durin arriver. Il arqua un sourcil en le voyant sourire avec un air si satisfait. Bilbon se leva:

«-Tout va bien monsieur?»

Thorin lui tendit le dossier pour toute réponse. Bilbon sentit son cœur s'emballer et des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues. Il sauta au cou de Thorin et l'embrassa sous l'impulsion de la joie. Le baiser dura un peu trop longtemps pour une simple impulsion. Le petit blond recula vite quand il s'en rendit compte:

«-Désolé… merci de m'avoir rapporté le dossier vous-même.

-De rien c'est normal. Il va falloir que vous reveniez au bureau pour que je commence à vous parler de la procédure d'adoption et qu'on commence à voir des propositions.

-D'accord, je viendrai demain.

-Aucun soucis, je vous attendrai.»

Thorin eut un de ses magnifiques sourires et partit. Bilbon le regarda s'éloigner, reluquant au passage les belles petites fesses. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, mais il aimait beaucoup. Alors maintenant que son dossier était accepté, il y avait encore une autre procédure. Bilbon se passa une main dans les cheveux, il était prêt à affronter ça.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Bon normalement le temps pour adopter c'est beaucoup plus long (d'après ce que j'ai lu sur internet) mais c'est une fiction alors on s'en fout de la crédibilité du temps ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin repensa au baiser de la veille. Certes Bilbon avait agit sous l'impulsion, mais ce baiser avait duré une bonne minute, ce qui dépassait largement le temps d'une simple effusion de bonheur non contrôlée. Le grand brun sentit un sourire un peu stupide monter sur ses lèvres, il ne se plaignait pas de ce baiser, bien au contraire. Thorin se passa une main sur le visage, il devait penser à autre chose et vite, car il sentait une érection pointer le bout de son nez alors que Bilbon allait arriver pour la deuxième étage de la procédure. Parfois Thorin détestait ses hormones. Il s'étira et pensa à quelque chose d'ennuyeux, de triste. Cela réussit à le calmer et à défaire cette réaction pour le moins indésirable.

* * *

Bilbon arriva à l'association et entra. Il annonça à l'accueil qu'il avait rendez-vous avec monsieur Durin. La vieille femme de l'accueil lui sourit d'un air chaleureux:

«-Bien sûr, il est dans son bureau allez-y.

-Merci.»

Bilbon se dirigea vers le bureau de Thorin et inspira un grand coup avant de toquer à la porte. La voix grave du brun ne tarda pas à l'inviter à entrer. Bilbon entra et lança doucement:

«-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

-Merci.

-Alors comment allez-vous?

-Bien merci, je crois que la joie d'hier n'est toujours pas redescendue!»

Thorin rit doucement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce petit bonhomme tout à fait adorable. Il sentit la réaction indésirable revenir ce qui le fit tousser de gêne:

«-Bien hum… maintenant nous allons discuter des changements que peut apporter un enfant dans votre vie.

-Je le sais.

-Je me doute, mais ça fait partit de la procédure, il y a peut-être certains aspects que vous n'avez pas vu mais qui sont pourtant présents.

-Bon… je vous écoute.

-Alors: un enfant engendre des charges supplémentaires sur bien des niveaux, il demande de l'attention jour et nuit sans exception, une fois que vous l'avez vous ne pouvez pas juste le laisser dans un coin et l'oublier, il faut s'adapter à son rythme, abandonner certaines activités que vous pouviez avoir.

-Je vois.

-Avoir un enfant c'est changer, essayer de ne plus avoir de défauts ou du moins d'en avoir le moins possible, avoir un enfant c'est s'inquiéter pour un oui ou pour un non dès qu'il s'agit de lui, c'est être prêt à affronter des « papa ça c'est où » des « papa » à longueur de temps, c'est tout faire pour l'enfant et ne pas forcément avoir de reconnaissance en face. Avoir un enfant c'est être patient, l'encourager dans ce qu'il entreprend, c'est comprendre ses choix et les accepter.

-Oui.

-Je crois que c'est tout… pour résumer avoir un enfant c'est le faire penser avant tout, avant soi-même.

-J'en suis pleinement conscient.

-Avoir un enfant c'est même changer son domicile, son véhicule de locomotion, se séparer de certains objets…

-Aucun problème.

-Parfait. Alors maintenant que vous êtes au courant de tout ça, nous allons parler de comment ça va se passer pour choisir un enfant.»

Thorin se passa une main dans les cheveux, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait des conséquences d'avoir un enfant mais que dans sa tête il ne pensait qu'à une chose: prendre l'adoptant violemment sur son bureau. Le grand brun inspira:

«-Alors je vais vous montrer des photos, des vidéos également d'enfants. Vous devrez regarder attentivement et choisir. Ne vous en faites pas, le choix viendra tout seul, en général c'est un peu « le coup de foudre ».

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien lorsqu'une personne adoptante voit l'enfant qui lui convient elle le voit tout de suite. Il suffit d'une photo, d'une seconde de vidéo et c'est l'évidence même, cet enfant est celui que la personne a toujours voulu avoir… vous comprenez?

-Oui.

-Oh, j'ai oublié une question primordiale: vous préférez une fille, un garçon ou ça vous est totalement égal?

-Hum… ça m'est plutôt égal. Ce que je veux c'est devenir père, et que ce soit un garçon ou une fille je serais comblé!

-Je vois. C'est beaucoup plus simple ainsi.

-Plus simple?

-Oui, parfois les adoptants ont une préférence sur le sexe de l'enfant, ou sur un détail physique et nous n'avons aucun enfant qui convient à leurs critères. Dans c'est cas-là c'est très pénible, car il faut attendre jusqu'à trouver l'enfant qui convient.

-Mais… ça peut prendre longtemps?

-Oui, j'ai un couple qui veut adopter depuis 4 ans et ils n'ont toujours pas eu ce fameux « coup de foudre » car les enfants que nous avions n'avez pas tous les critères qu'ils désirent.

-Mais ces gens doivent être difficiles non? Car 5 ans c'est tout de même très long si on veut réellement un enfant.

-Tout dépend de l'entourage, ou de beaucoup de choses car par exemple certaines personnes ne veulent pas d'un nouveau-né, ils veulent un enfant un peu plus grand… tout dépend. Alors dans votre cas que recherchez-vous?

-Je veux un enfant, peu importe son sexe, sa couleur de peau, de cheveux ou de yeux. Je veux juste un enfant qui cherche à être aimé et à qui je pourrais offrir cet amour.»

Thorin resta sous le choc, c'était la première fois qu'un adoptant était aussi sincère et convaincu par ce qu'il disait. Il secoua lentement la tête et sortit quelques premiers dossiers. Malheureusement aucun ne fit l'effet immédiat recherché. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous le lendemain, le temps que Thorin trouve d'autres dossiers.

* * *

Bilbon quitta l'agence plein d'espoir et de résignation. Il était à la fois motivé pour trouver, mais aussi désespéré de ne pas avoir eu le fameux « coup de foudre ». Il rentra chez lui et prit une longue douche, il devait réfléchir à tout ça à tête reposée. Il n'était pas difficile sur les critères, mais jusque là aucun enfant n'était à son goût. Pour se motiver après la douche Bilbon alla revoir la chambre qu'il avait préparé pour l'enfant.

* * *

Thorin rentra, sa sœur était revenue ce matin, elle avait donc récupéré ses fils après l'école. Thorin adorait ses neveux mais il n'était pas mécontent de retrouver un peu de solitude et de calme dans sa maison. Il rangea les dernières preuves du passage de ses neveux et alla ensuite prendre un bain moussant pour terminer de se détendre. Une fois allongé dans sa baignoire il repensa à Bilbon, il avait envie de l'aider à trouver l'enfant de ses rêves. Le petit blond méritait bien cela, Thorin voulait vraiment lui offrir ce qu'il cherchait.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbon s'installa derrière son bureau. Aujourd'hui il ne travaillait pas, il allait rendre un peu de temps pour écrire, car il avait commencé son nouveau livre pour enfant avant d'engager la procédure d'adoption, et depuis il n'avait pas continué à sa plus grande honte. Il était plongé dans son travail depuis plus de trois heures quand son téléphone sonna. Le petit blond sursauta en entendant la sonnerie. Il décrocha un peu désorienté:

«-Oui allô?

-Monsieur Sacquet c'est monsieur Durin, vous allez bien?

-Oui merci et vous?

-Oui, je ne vous dérange pas? Vous avez une drôle de voix.

-Désolé, j'étais en train d'écrire.

-Vous êtes écrivain?

-Oui… pour enfants.

-Oh… je peux vous laisser si vous voulez.

-Non c'est bon, que puis-je pour vous?

-J'appelle car j'ai reçu de nouveaux dossiers d'enfants.

-Oh… bien, j'arrive dans disons 15 minutes.

-D'accord, à tout de suite.»

* * *

Thorin raccrocha et regarda les dossiers devant lui. Il avait hâte de les montrer à Bilbon, il aimait régler rapidement ses cas, il aimait rendre les gens heureux tout simplement. Le grand brun hésitait aussi à inviter Bilbon à sortir prendre un verre, il hésitait, était-ce déplacé? Thorin passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise. Il regarda une photo de sa sœur avec ses neveux et sourit, il adorait cette photo. Il se leva et se détendit un peu les jambes, il était assit sur cette satané chaise de bureau depuis ce matin, il n'avait même pas prit de pause déjeuner.

* * *

Bilbon se changea rapidement avant de partir pour l'association. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, il voulait voir les dossiers dont lui avait parlé Thorin. Il entra et sourit en voyant le grand brun qui était en train de s'étirer. Il toqua à la porte:

«-Bonjour, je vous dérange?

-Non entrez, content de vous voir!

-Merci, content aussi. Alors vous avez de nouveaux dossiers?

-En effet.»

Ils s'installèrent au bureau. Le jeune homme sourit en regardant les enfants qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Il vit tout à coup le dossier de jumeaux: un garçon et une fille. Il lança aussitôt:

«-C'est eux que je veux!»

Thorin regarda le dossier:

«-Deux?

-Oui, je refuse de les séparer!

-Mais de pas d'enfants à directement deux ça fait beaucoup!

-Je suis prêt!

-D'accord…»

Ils commencèrent à remplir la paperasse. Le grand brun demanda:

«-Certain hein?

-Oui merci. Alors c'est partit. Il va me falloir du temps pour me préparer à l'arrivée de deux enfants!

-Oui je me doute, ne vous en faites pas.»

Les jumeaux avaient trois mois, et Bilbon avait tout de suite flashé sur eux. Il remplit les papiers d'une main fébrile, il avait hâte. Il se leva:

«-Bon, alors on se rappel pour savoir quand je vais pouvoir venir les prendre?

-Oui faisons ça… je me demandais si vous aviez envie de prendre un verre avec moi?»

Bilbon fut un peu surpris:

«-Euh… oui pourquoi pas. Quand?

-Je sais pas, quand vous voulez.

-Ça marche.»

Thorin attrapa un post it et inscrivit son numéro dessus:

«-Alors appelez moi quand vous aurez du temps.

-Parfait, merci.»

Bilbon mit le numéro dans sa poche et partit directement acheter le nécessaire pour la chambre: des berceaux, une commode, une table à langer, des vêtements, des jouets. Il prit aussi le nécessaire de toilette, le nécessaire pour manger. Il était excité comme une puce, son rêve allait enfin prendre vie: il allait devenir père. La petite s'appelait Abigail et le petit Alexandre. Bilbon installa tout, il était tellement content. Il se posa une fois tout prêt et sourit, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Il sortit le numéro de Thorin et l'appela, il voulait aller boire un verre pour fêter tout ça.

* * *

Thorin décrocha quand son portable sonna. Il fut content d'entendre la voix de Bilbon à l'autre bout du fil. Il discuta un peu avec lui et ils décidèrent de se retrouver deux heures plus tard dans un bar. Thorin prit le dossier des jumeaux avant de partir le moment venu, il avait réussit à dégoter des photos en plus, et même une petite vidéo où ils gazouillaient dans leurs transats. Thorin partit et se gara devant le bar.

* * *

Bilbon arriva et s'installa, il vit Thorin qui arrivait avec un dossier sous le bras. Le blondinet se leva et sourit au grand brun:

«-Bonsoir, content de vous voir.

-Salut, content aussi.»

Ils s'installèrent à une table. Bilbon demanda:

«-Alors, ce n'est pas trop difficile de faire votre travail?

-Non ça va, j'aime apporter le bonheur aux gens.

-Je comprend.»

Ils commandèrent et Bilbon demanda:

«-Et vous alors, vous avez des enfants?

-Non, je suis célibataire. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'homme de ma vie.»

Bilbon hocha la tête:

«-Vous préférez les hommes?

-Oui, un problème?

-Non, moi aussi j'aime les hommes.»

Thorin sourit:

«-Tant mieux alors.»

Bilbon frissonna, il aimait cette tension entre eux. Le petit blond se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Thorin:

«-Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier.

-Pas besoin de me remercier. Je suis content de vous voir aussi épanoui.»

Le serveur apporta leurs verres. Les deux hommes trinquèrent, Bilbon demanda:

«-Donc vous êtes seul c'est ça?

-Oui, et vous?

-Moi aussi… mais vous me plaisez beaucoup.»

Thorin eut un sourire en coin, il sourit au jeune homme:

«-Tant mieux car vous me plaisez aussi.»

Ils finirent leur verre et Thorin demanda:

«-On va dîner?

-Oui j'en serai ravi.»

* * *

Ils allèrent au restaurant, Thorin était content de voir Thorin détendu et en dehors du côté « officiel » des choses. Au dessert Bilbon fit le premier pas, il se leva et embrassa tendrement Thorin. Le grand brun posa ses mains sur la taille de Bilbon, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment idéal pour que le blondinet s'engage dans une relation. Après tout, il devait maintenant s'occuper de deux enfants. Il pourrait l'aider sans problème. Thorin lança:

«-Je… je pourrais t'aider à t'occuper des enfants. Je pense que ce sera plus facile pour nous de nous tutoyer… surtout après ce baiser volontaire et super bon!»

Bilbon regarda le grand brun, cette idée était vraiment très séduisante. Il hocha la tête:

«-Je… apprenons à nous connaître un peu avant d'accord?

-Bien sûr, mais je serai ravi de sortir avec toi.

-Tu n'es pas gêné que je sois sur le point d'adopter des jumeaux?

-Pourquoi le serai-je? Après tout, j'aime les enfants sinon je ne ferai pas ce métier! Puis tu m'as vu avec mes neveux…

-Oui c'est vrai que tu as l'air d'aimer les enfants. Bon, je vais rentrer.

-D'accord, tu as raison prenons notre temps. Au fait, je pense que tu aura les jumeaux avant la fin de la semaine.

-Super, merci t'es un amour.»

Bilbon embrassa Thorin et partit après avoir payé l'addition. Il rentra chez lui, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il allait avoir ses enfants dans les prochains jours, et il était sur le point d'avoir un petit ami qui avait tout l'air d'être un homme bien.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin rentra chez lui avec le sentiment d'être léger. Il prit une douche et s'allongea sur son canapé, et dire qu'ils s'étaient embrassés avec Bilbon. Ils étaient presque ensembles car ils savaient qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement. Le grand brun sourit tout seul, c'était si bon de ressentir ça, il se rendit compte que malgré ses nombreux petits amis, c'était la première fois qu'il avait de telles sentiments. Cette sensation le raviguorait.

* * *

Bilbon regarda les images encore et encore, ses enfants allaient arriver très vite. Et avec eux, il gagnait aussi un homme bien par la même occasion. Bilbon se passa une main dans les cheveux, il était impatient de voir sa nouvelle vie arriver. Le petit blond se mit à écrire, il voulait continuer au maximum le livre qu'il avait commencé avant de devoir s'occuper des jumeaux à temps plein. Il sourit à cette idée, il allait bientôt devenir père, enfin. Bilbon écrivit toute la nuit, il avait l'inspiration.

* * *

Thorin travailla et reçu la réponse de ses supérieurs: les enfants pouvaient aller chez Bilbon. Il appela Bilbon pour le prévenir qu'il pouvait venir prendre ses enfants. Le jeune blond était tellement heureux, il vint vite rejoindre Thorin au bureau pour venir chercher sa progéniture. Le grand brun prépara les jumeaux, il voulait être là pour quand Bilbon allait arriver.

* * *

Bilbon arriva le plus vite possible, il avait acheté une nouvelle voiture. Il se gara et entra dans le bureau. Il sourit à Thorin en le voyant:

«-Bonjour, alors c'est bon?

-Oui, ils sont à toi.»

Bilbon avait du mal à y croire. Il était enfin père. Il ne pu s'en empêcher, il s'approcha de Thorin et l'embrassa à pleine bouche:

«-Oh bébé… merci.»

Il vit les jumeaux qui regardaient dans sa direction. Il sourit:

«-Coucou mes amours.»

Les larmes lui montèrent, il était si heureux. Il les enlaça doucement chacun leur tour et les installa dans la poussette double:

«-Tu viens Thorin?

-Je ne sais pas, je travaille encore un peu…

-Tu as mon adresse sur le dossier de toute façon, tu me rejoins?

-D'accord, je t'appellerais pour ne pas sonner et ne pas réveiller les enfants.

-C'est gentil.»

Bilbon vola un nouveau baiser à Thorin et partit. Il installa doucement les petits dans la voiture et rentra chez lui. Il prit les petits et leur fit visiter la maison. Il savait qu'ils ne comprenaient pas tout, mais il trouvait ça important qu'ils connaissent leur nouvelle maison. Il savait aussi que les enfants étaient encore dans la période où leur caractère allait se forger. Il allait faire en sorte de leur transmettre son amour et sa bienveillance.

* * *

Thorin termina son boulot et partit rejoindre Bilbon. Il appela le blondinet une fois devant la porte. Le petit blond vint lui ouvrir, Thorin sourit:

«-Alors, ils dorment?

-Ils sont dans leurs transat mais ils ne dorment pas.

-Ah oui? Ce sont déjà de petits coquins?

-Oui, ils ont semblé aimer la visite de la maison.

-Tu leur a fait visiter?

-Oui, viens je vais te faire visiter aussi.»

Le petit blond sourit et fit tout visiter à Thorin:

«-Voilà la maison.

-C'est magnifique.

-Merci.»

Le grand brun sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son blondinet:

«-Alors, jusque là tout se passe bien à ce que je vois.

-Oui ils sont très calmes.

-Bien, en effet on m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient adorables. Mais dis moi, tu es heureux?

-Le plus heureux des hommes, j'ai le cœur rempli de bonheur c'est fou!

-Tant mieux. Bon, tu veux que je passe derrière les fourneaux? Crois moi tu va avoir besoin d'aide car des jumeaux c'est pas rien!»

* * *

Bilbon se sentit fondre, il adorait l'idée que l'homme qui lui faisait de l'effet sache cuisiner. Thorin sourit et alla cuisiner:

«-Aller j'y vais, tu veux manger quoi?

-Je ne sais pas… »

Thorin alla dans la cuisine et regarda dans les placards. Il ne pensait pas à mal, il voulait juste aider Bilbon. Il arriva dans le salon et demanda:

«-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu pense d'un bon cassoulet maison?

-J'ai de quoi en faire?

-Bien sûr, sinon je ne te le proposerai pas.

-C'est bon, j'accepte dans ce cas. Ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé.

-J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes exigences.»

Bilbon se mit à rire et regarda Thorin s'activer dans la cuisine. Il sourit et le regarda faire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les jumeaux. Ils étaient si mignons avec leurs boucles blondes, leurs yeux bleus et leurs petits visages roses potelés. Le petit blond anticipa en voyant les petits qui commençaient à se tortiller. Il les emmena dans la salle de bain et leur donna leur bain. Après cela il descendit et regarda Thorin:

«-Alors ça va en cuisine?

-Oui merci, et toi?

-Moi ça roule, je vais m'occuper des biberons.

-Parfait, tu sais comment faire?

-Oui, j'ai lu des bouquins sur comment être père.

-Parfait, si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite jamais à me demander d'accord?

-Oui, merci beaucoup.

-De rien.»

Bilbon sourit, il se sentait bien avec Thorin:

«-Dis donc, ça sent très bon, je suis sûr que ça va être délicieux!

-Je fais de mon mieux, je m'en voudrais que tu meurs de faim.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas.

-En effet, je vais prendre soin de toi!»

Thorin attrapa Bilbon par la taille et l'embrassa avec passion. Il sourit et se remit à la cuisine. Bilbon resta un instant chancelant, c'était merveilleux. Il s'occupa des biberons et les donna aux jumeaux chacun leur tour. Par chance ils étaient patients.

* * *

Thorin mit la table et vint voir Bilbon:

«-C'est prêt.

-Parfait, je vais coucher les enfants.

-Je vais t'aider dans ce cas.»

Thorin prit Alexandre et il suivit Bilbon jusque dans la chambre des jumeaux. Il installa le petit dans son lit et redescendit. Il savait que l'étape du couché était important pour un jeune papa. Il voulait laisser à Bilbon un peu d'intimité avec ses enfants. En attendant il alla préparer la table.

Bilbon borda doucement ses enfants et déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun:

«-Bonne nuit mes anges. Faites de beaux rêves, papa vous aime très très fort.»

Il mit la petite veilleuse musicale et vérifia que le baby-phone était allumé avant de descendre. Il ferma doucement la porte sans faire de bruit puis descendit voir Thorin:

«-Alors ça va?

-Oui, les petits vont bien?

-Oui ils sont déjà endormis.

-Parfait, alors verdict?

-C'est magique! Je te jure j'ai des petits papillons partout dans mon ventre!

-Bien, tu va voir c'est génial d'être papa.»

Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger. Après cela Thorin débarrassa et fit la vaisselle. Le blondinet sourit et regarda son ami, il s'approcha, le plaqua au frigo et l'embrassa. C'était étrange, Bilbon était le plus petit des deux et pourtant il semblait être le plus fort là maintenant.

* * *

Thorin se ressaisit, il souleva Bilbon, pivota et le plaqua contre le frigo:

«-Doucement monsieur le fougueux.»

Thorin sourit et dévora la bouche de Bilbon avant de l'allonger sur le plan de travail:

«-C'est fou l'effet que tu me fait… tu me rend dingue!»

Bilbon sourit et retira sa chemise. Thorin lui retira vite son pantalon et son boxer avant de le masturber. Bilbon gémit doucement et déshabilla Thorin aussi vite qu'il le pu, il était trop occupé à se tortiller sous l'effet du plaisir.

Thorin se pencha et embrassa passionnément son futur amant. Il caressa le corps du blondinet avant de se placer entre ses jambes:

«-Tu es prêt? T'en a envie?

-Oui, je veux te sentir en moi maintenant!»

Thorin sourit et poussa, cette sensation était un délice. Il s'arrêta, il voulait savourer ce moment. Bilbon avait les yeux clos, la bouche entre-ouverte et les joues rouges. Il semblait apprécier ça tout autant que le grand brun. Thorin commença à bouger, c'était étrange qu'ils fassent l'amour là, comme ça sur le plan de travail dans la cuisine. Ils étaient comme deux ados qui découvraient le sexe, c'était magique.

Bilbon sentit le plaisir monter en lui, il voulait en sentir plus, il voulait que Thorin ne sorte jamais de lui. Chaque coup de reins raisonnait en lui, il sentit la bague du plaisir le submerger lentement:

«-Je… Thorin je vais venir… aaah!»

Le grand brun sourit et l'embrassa en accélérant le rythme, lui aussi était proche de l'orgasme. Il voulait qu'ils viennent en même temps. En effet deux minutes plus tard ils jouirent tout en étant le plus discrets possible. En effet les deux hommes avaient prit garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les jumeaux.

Thorin embrassa son petit ami:

«-Alors, ça va?

-Oh mon dieu je veux plus jamais que tu parte mon amour.»

Le grand brun sourit et embrassa son compagnon:

«-Tant mieux mon chéri car ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Super, tu reste dormir?

-Avec joie.»

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Bilbon et se couchèret. Le petit blond se cala contre le corps musclé de Thorin:

«-Je t'aime Thorin.

-Je t'aime aussi Bilbon.»

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et s'endormirent.


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbon se réveilla et regarda Thorin qui dormait encore à côté de lui. Il caressa doucement la joue du grand brun et se leva en entendant du mouvement dans la chambre des bébés à travers le baby phone. Ils se réveillaient, il allait s'occuper d'eux. Doucement le petit blond sortit du lit et enfila des vêtements. Il descendit et prit Abigail qui était déjà réveillée et qui le regardait. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue:

«-Coucou ma princesse, déjà réveillée? Tu as fait un gros dodo dis donc!»

Il sourit et la changea, il lui enfila un body et une jupe. Il caressa ses cheveux si doux. Alexandre se mit à pleurer ce qui fit également pleurer sa sœur. Bilbon berça doucement Abigail et la recoucha. Il attrapa son fils et le berça:

«-Bah alors mon chéri, on a beaucoup de chagrin?»

Il comprit aussitôt le mécontentement de son fils, sa couche pesait bien cinq kilos! Il le changea, ce n'était que du pipi mais il lança:

«-Je comprend mon chéri, ce n'est pas agréable d'avoir du pipi froid qui colle hein?»

Abigail continuait de pleurer, Bilbon l'attrapa elle aussi et berça doucement ses enfants:

«-Doucement mes amours, papa est là.»

Il leur murmura des paroles rassurantes ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer les petits. Doucement les jumeaux se mirent à bailler et à sucer leurs pouces. Il sourit et descendit avec précaution pour leur préparer leurs biberons. Il sourit en voyant Thorin déjà dans la cuisine qui préparait les biberons justement. Bilbon sourit:

«-Bonjour, merci.

-Bonjour, de rien c'est normal. Bien dormi?

-Oui merci et toi?

-Comme un bébé.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Bilbon posa doucement les enfants dans leurs transats. Il les attacha et sourit, ils somnolaient. Il alla rejoindre Thorin et prit la relève, le grand brun s'occupa ainsi de préparer le petit-déjeuner des adultes après avoir volé un baiser à son amant. Bilbon avait un petit sourire niais sur le visage, c'était tellement agréable.

* * *

Thorin sourit et commença à préparer des pancakes avec des œufs et du bacon. Il pressa également des oranges et mit la bouilloire en route. Il sifflota en s'activant, il était d'une très bonne humeur ce matin. Thorin se sentait bien, il était amoureux. Il n'habitait pas ici loin de là, pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était son chez-lui, sa famille. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ça, mais c'était enivrant.

* * *

Bilbon demanda en vérifiant la température des biberons:

«-Tu penses à quoi?

-Je me sens bien… c'est la première fois!»

Le blondinet rougit un peu, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Il hocha la tête:

«-Moi aussi je me sens bien.»

Il sourit d'un air franc avant d'aller donner le biberon aux jumeaux. Il s'occupa d'eux et leur fit faire leur rot avant de remonter les coucher. Il revint ensuite auprès de Thorin et sourit:

«-Ils dorment c'est bon.

-Laisse moi te dire que tu t'y prend comme un chef, et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air! Tu gère vraiment très bien malgré le fait qu'ils soient deux. Je n'ai même pas eu à t'aider, tu as su tout faire seul.

-C'est gentil, mais faut dire que ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment! Maintenant que j'ai des enfants je compte être le plus parfait des pères.

-Je suis sûr que tu va y arriver, tu es sur la bonne voie en tout cas.

-Ça me touche vraiment.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et prirent le petit-déjeuner avant que Thorin ne parte pour le boulot. Bilbon de son côté prépara les jumeaux pour aller travailler. Il les emmena avec lui, de toute façon ils étaient calmes et il avait prévenu son patron.

* * *

Seulement une fois à la bibliothèque, Bilbon fut reçu avec une lettre de licenciement sur son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils et alla voir son supérieur. Celui-ci le regarda avec cynisme:

«-Vous croyiez vraiment que vous alliez pouvoir venir avec vos rejetons de l'orphelinat?! Mais vous êtes plus stupide que je ne le pensais!

-Je suis votre meilleur employé et vous m'aviez certifié qu'il n'y avait pas de problème à ce que j'apporte les jumeaux.

-J'ai mentit. En plus il faut que je renvoie des employés pour raison financière, vous étiez donc le candidat idéal.

-Salaud, vous avez juste cherché un moyen de me virer!»

Son patron eut un air de dédain:

«-Je fais mon boulot. Au revoir.»

Bilbon repartit et décida d'aller promener au parc avec les jumeaux, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. La promenade dura un long moment, il fulminait et il avait peur qu'on reprenne les petits comme il avait perdu son emploi.

* * *

Thorin entra dans le bureau. Son téléphone professionnel sonna quelques minutes plus tard. C'était le patron de Bilbon qui lui annonçait que ce dernier avait été renvoyé. Thorin soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez avec le pouce et l'index:

«-Pourquoi l'avez-vous renvoyé?

-Réduction budgétaire.

-Je vois… pourquoi lui en particulier?

-Il voulait venir travailler avec ses enfants! N'importe quoi!

-Vous lui aviez laissé entendre que ce serait possible? J'ai moi-même prit en charge le dossier de monsieur Sacquet du début à la fin et lors de mon inspection sur le lieu de travail j'ai pu constater qu'il était très professionnel.

-Je… peut-être… il m'avait parlé d'un enfant pas de deux!»

Thorin soupira, ce patron était un menteur mais il ne pouvait rien faire:

«-Pourquoi m'appelez-vous?

-Vous n'allez pas lui retirer ses enfants?

-Je crois que ça ne vous regarde en rien. Laissez moi vous dire que ce n'est pas non plus correct de virer quelqu'un uniquement pour qu'on lui retire ses enfants!»

Thorin raccrocha, il avait noté le nom de ce salaud. Il demanda à ses patrons si il pouvait raconter cela à la police. Bilbon était en droit de porter plainte pour licenciement abusif et abus de confiance. Thorin allait parler de ça à son amant le soir même. Ses patrons lui donnèrent carte blanche, ils étaient outrés par le comportement de ce patron.

* * *

Bilbon rentra à la maison et donna à manger aux petits avant de les coucher. Après cela il descendit et soupira en lisant sa feuille de licenciement. Il la mit de côté et fit du ménage, il devait s'occuper pour ne pas trop penser à tout ça. Il fut surpris quand on sonna à sa porte un peu plus tard. Il alla ouvrir et trouva Thorin devant lui, un sac de courses à la main.

* * *

Thorin embrassa son petit ami:

«-J'ai ramené de quoi préparer une délicieuse paëlla. Oh et aussi: on va faire tomber ton patron!»


	8. Chapter 8

«-Ça va être bon, alors dis moi comment on va faire ça?

-Il t'a renvoyé pour des raisons injustes! Il t'as fait croire que tu pourrai venir au boulot avec tes enfants alors que c'est faux!

-Oui… mais comment je vais m'y prendre?

-Licenciement abusif et abus de confiance.

-D'accord…»

Thorin posa son sac de courses dans la cuisine et embrassa Bilbon:

«-Tu va aller porter plainte contre ce salaud d'accord?

-Ok on va voir ça plus tard.»

Les deux amants se mirent à faire la cuisine. Thorin s'occupa du plus important. Pendant ce temps Bilbon alla préparer un bain pour tous les deux après avoir mit la table. Thorin arriva et sourit:

«-Petit romantique, un bain moussant pour deux, c'est trop génial!

-Content que ça te plaise. Après manger on va tranquillement se laver.

-J'ai hâte.»

Il s'installèrent pour manger. Ils discutèrent de leurs journées respectives. Bilbon avait eu une terrible journée, et Thorin tout autant en apprenant la nouvelle. Ils débarrassèrent et filèrent sous la douche. Bilbon regarda le corps parfait de Thorin, il se demandait par quel miracle il avait réussi à séduire celui-ci.

* * *

Thorin serra Bilbon contre lui:

«-Tu te pose trop de questions. Ce sont des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas. C'est toi et c'est comme ça, il n'y a pas à réfléchir plus loin.

-J'imagine mais ça me fait bizarre, tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux!

-Pourtant c'est toi que j'aime, donc ça doit vouloir dire que tu es le meilleur pour moi.»

Le blondinet ne su que répondre à cela, c'était si adorable. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis peu à peu des caresses commencèrent pour entraîner à une partie de jambes en l'air dans la baignoire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Thorin emmena Bilbon au commissariat. Il s'occupait des jumeaux pendant que Bilbon déposait sa main courante. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour Bilbon de faire ça, que le petit blond avait peur des représailles et qu'il avait honte, mais c'était la chose à faire. Thorin était déjà très attaché aux jumeaux, il les considérait presque comme ses propres enfants, toutefois il était un peu tôt pour dire cela. Après tout sa relation avec Bilbon était toute fraîche, ils n'allaient peut-être pas bien s'entendre finalement. Thorin soupira, il espérait le contraire, il voulait vivre un maximum de choses avec Bilbon.

* * *

Bilbon revint à l'accueil et sourit à Thorin. Il s'approcha et prit Alexandre dans ses bras:

«-Voilà c'est fait.»

Il donna la copie du rapport à Thorin et hocha la tête:

«-On y va.»

Le petit blond était mal à l'aise d'avoir fait ça, car en faisant cela il avait l'impression d'être faible, d'être lâche. Ce n'était peut-être pas la réalité, mais c'était réellement ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Thorin prit sa main pendant qu'ils marchaient, ils avaient chacun un bébé en kangourou. Bilbon sourit légèrement, la présence des enfants et du grand brun lui faisait du bien.

* * *

Thorin voyait bien que Bilbon n'était pas au meilleur de son moral, il décida donc de l'emmener en week-end avec les enfants. Le changement d'air était la meilleure solution pour éviter que Bilbon ne tombe dans la dépression. Une fois chez le blondinet, Thorin exposa son idée:

«-J'aimerais vous emmener en week-end à la mer ou à la montagne.

-Quoi, demanda Bilbon surpris.

-Je pense que tu as besoin de changer d'air un peu, tu as eu beaucoup de choses en même temps en l'espace de quelques semaines.

-Oui… mais… tu veux que les enfants viennent aussi?

-Bien sûr, je suis en couple avec un homme qui as des jumeaux et ça me va très bien. J'adore les enfants et… voilà je te le dis sans détours: je considère presque les jumeaux comme mes enfants.

-Presque?

-Bah on est ensemble depuis très peu de temps, j'essaye de ne pas m'attacher aux enfants trop vite pour ne pas souffrir si finalement notre passion s'éteint d'un seul coup.

-Je comprend oui, et je ne t'en veux pas c'est tout à fait saint et naturel comme mentalité.»

Bilbon comprenait réellement et n'était pas fâché envers Thorin car il savait que lui au moins aimait les enfants, pas comme son ex. Bilbon voyait que le grand brun voulait lui aussi être père. Il demanda en sentant son enthousiasme revenir:

«-Tu préfère quoi, la mer ou la montagne?

-Je ne sais pas trop, la montagne c'est plus calme, mais la mer c'est plus revigorant…

-C'est vrai que c'est un choix très dur que tu nous soumet… je pense que la mer ce sera parfait. Il faut habituer les enfants à l'eau le plus tôt possible.

-C'est vrai, en plus les deux loustiques ont l'air de déjà beaucoup aimer ça.

-Oui ils adorent le bain!»

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, ils étaient content d'avoir trouver la destination de leur week-end.

* * *

Thorin prit 4 jours finalement, il ne travaillait jamais le week-end, il n'avait donc qu'à poser son lundi et son mardi. Il savait d'expérience que deux jours n'étaient pas suffisants pour se reposer et repartir du bon pied quand on allait mal. Or il voulait que Bilbon se remette bien de ce coup dur, car le jeune homme avait été bibliothécaire pendant plus de 5 ans à cet réserva un gîte et ils préparèrent rapidement les bagages car ils partaient le jour même. Thorin chargea la voiture, il était passé chez lui prendre quelques affaires, et ils partirent après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Tout en conduisant Thorin lança:

«-Au moins tu n'es pas totalement sans emploi.

-Comment ça?

-Il te reste les livres pour les enfants. Tu es très doué, je les ai tous lu pour ton dossier. J'aime vraiment beaucoup et j'ai pu voir qu'ils avaient tous rencontrés un fort succès.

-Oh… pas fort succès mais… oui ils ont pas trop mal marché.»

Bilbon était devenu rouge pivoine, il était gênait par ce que venait de lui dire Thorin, c'était vraiment gentil et il n'y avait pas pensé:

«-Tu pense vraiment que je pourrai en vivre?

-Bien entendu! Tu as beaucoup de talent et en plus tu peux travailler chez toi ce qui est non négligeable pour t'occuper des jumeaux!

-C'est vrai… je vais réfléchir à la question d'accord? Car jusqu'ici j'ai toujours dû travailler à côté pour payer les factures.

-Menteur, tu travaillais à côté car tu le voulais, ton éditeur m'a envoyé les fiches de recettes et tu gagne bien assez pour ne pas travailler à côté.»

Bilbon rougit de nouveau, c'est vrai que Thorin connaissait presque toute sa vie. Il hocha la tête et regarda le paysage:

«-Tu as raison, je vais sûrement prendre cette option alors. Mais laisse moi le week-end pour prendre une décision s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr mon amour, nous ne sommes pas pressés.»

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement, Thorin ne pouvant pas quitter la route des yeux trop longtemps. Après cela Bilbon regarda derrière, ses deux anges dormaient à poings fermés en suçant leur pousse, le doudou dans l'autre main. Décidément, Bilbon n'arriverait jamais à croire à quel point il avait de la chance d'être père.


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin descendit les valises et regarda Bilbon qui posait doucement les petits dans les lits de bébé dans le gîte. Abigail et Alexandre dormaient encore. Thorin sourit et s'approcha pour embrasser son petit-ami:

«-Alors le gîte te plaît?

-Oui beaucoup, merci d'avoir eu cette merveilleuse idée.»

Les jumeaux se réveillèrent, n'étant plus bercés par le mouvement de la voiture. Bilbon les prit et ils visitèrent le gîte tous les quatre. Le grand brun sourit, il avait prit Abigail:

«-Alors on va être bien là non?

-Si très bien, le bon air c'est parfait pour les enfants.»

Bilbon sourit et s'occupa des biberons pendant que Thorin rangeait les affaires des petits dans les différentes pièces du gîte. Il regarda Bilbon qui s'occupait de ses enfants. Plus il le regardait et plus Thorin était amoureux de son petit blond.

* * *

Bilbon s'installa dans le fauteuil avec les petits sur les genoux. Il s'occupa de leur donner à manger. Ils étaient tellement mignons. Après cela il leur fit faire leur rot puis leur donna leur bain avant de les coucher. Il revint et regarda Thorin:

«-On prend un bain tous les deux mon amour?

-Si tu veux oui.»

Le petit blond sourit et partit dans la salle de bain, suivit par son amant. Bilbon se déshabilla et remplit la baignoire en y ajoutant du sel de bain à la noix de coco. Il sourit et respira le parfum à pleins poumons.

* * *

Thorin entra dans l'eau et attira Bilbon contre lui. Le grand brun sourit et commença à caresser le corps de son blondinet. Il adorait le grain de peau de celui-ci, voir son teint pâle, admirer ses cheveux trempés. Ils s'embrassèrent et commencèrent à échanger des caresses sensuelles. Le grand brun sourit et commença à préparer son amant.

Bilbon gémit et se cambra, Thorin était en train de le rendre fou. Ils firent l'amour quelques instants plus tard. L'écrivain jouit rapidement, Thorin l'avait beaucoup trop émoustillé et il n'avait pas pu tenir longtemps. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber contre Thorin, son corps était tout détendu. Il était sur un nuage actuellement.

Thorin continua de bouger et vint enfin. Il commença à savonner le dos de son amant:

«-Je suis tellement bien contre toi.

-Moi aussi je suis bien contre toi mon amour.»

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi à juste se câliner en se lavant. Ils sortirent ensuite de l'eau et se mirent en pyjama. Thorin demanda en cuisinant:

«-On fait quoi demain?

-Je ne sais pas… qu'est-ce qui te tente?

-Balade sur la plage en famille. Tu va voir, on va être bien.»

Bilbon mit la table et ils mangèrent.

* * *

Le lendemain Thorin prépara les jumeaux pour la plage pendant que le blondinet remplissait le sac. Il avait préparé des biberons pour le goûter. Le quatuor partit marcher sur le sable fin. Le couple marchait en se tenant la main, chaque garçon portait un enfant en kangourou. Thorin portait des lunettes de soleil, un débardeur et un short. Bilbon de son côté portait un bermudas avec un t-shirt.

La journée se passa tranquillement, l'air marin fit du bien à tout le monde. Il faisait beau et chaud, c'était réellement une journée idéale pour se détendre en famille. Bilbon était tellement bien, il en oubliait tous ses problèmes. Le midi ils allèrent manger dans une crêperie. Ensuite les deux hommes rentrèrent se reposer, les jumeaux dormaient beaucoup, ils avaient trempés leurs pieds dans l'eau. Thorin et Bilbon leur avait mit les pieds dans le sable avant de les leur mettre dans l'eau. Bilbon avait insisté pour que les petits sachent dès leur plus jeune âge un maximum de choses.

La petite famille passa la fin de journée à se reposer. Il y eut une tournée générale d'après-solaire car ça avait bien tapé aujourd'hui. Thorin regarda son petit bout d'homme:

«-Alors, tu crois qu'ils ont aimé?

-Je pense oui, en tout cas ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal.

-C'est vrai. Tu es vraiment un bon père. Tu te préoccupe bien de leur santé, de leur bien-être, de leur apprentissage.

-Je sais mais il faut ce qu'il faut. Je veux leur faire dont du savoir, c'est tellement important dans la vie de savoir des choses!

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord.»

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et papouillèrent les petits. Les jumeaux s'endormirent vite, l'air marin les avait épuisé. Les deux hommes étaient adultes, pourtant ils étaient eux aussi exténués. Bilbon se laissa tomber sur le lit moelleux et soupira de volupté:

«-Je suis occis!»

Thorin se mit à rire et vint rejoindre son blondinet. Il l'enlaça et ils s'endormirent rapidement.

* * *

Leurs vacances se passaient bien, Bilbon se sentait vraiment mieux. Thorin était tellement content que son plan ait fonctionné, ils rentrèrent chez Bilbon. Thorin conduisait encore, les jumeaux dormaient. Bilbon discutait avec Thorin pour que le grand brun ne s'endorme pas. Il aimait prendre soin de l'homme qu'il aimait et de ses enfants.

* * *

Le retour à la réalité était bien différent. Thorin regarda Bilbon:

«-Je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il faut que je fasse ma lessive, mon ménage et… je pense qu'il faut qu'on prenne un peu de distance. J'ai peur que si on passe trop de temps ensembles on ne se lasse l'un de l'autre.

-Oh d'accord mon amour. On se voit rapidement alors?

-Oui, disons après-demain qu'est-ce que tu en pense?

-D'accord, ça va être long.»

Thorin embrassa tendrement Bilbon:

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appelle quand-même chaque soir avant qu'on dorme d'accord?

-Oui.

-Tu va arriver à t'occuper des jumeaux seul?

-Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas de ça mon chéri.»

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Thorin partit. Bilbon prit une douche et mangea un peu avant de se coucher. Tout était calme, les jumeaux étaient partit pour leur nuit. Il s'endormir rapidement, lui aussi il était terrassé par la fatigue.

* * *

Thorin rentra chez lui. Il fit ses tâches ménagères et prit une douche. Après cela il mangea et essaya d'appeler Bilbon. Il tomba sur la messagerie, il se doutait que Bilbon dormait déjà. Il laissa un court message et raccrocha. Quelques instants plus tard il s'endormit lui aussi.


	10. Chapter 10

Le procès du patron de Bilbon eut lieu quelques jours plus tard. Par chance tout joua en la faveur du petit blond, il reçu une belle indemnité pour la situation injuste qu'il avait subi. Bilbon était content, il regarda Thorin qui tenait les enfants. Il lui sourit et le procès se termina.

* * *

Le quatuor quitta le tribunal et ils allèrent prendre un café dans un bar. Thorin voulait absolument fêter cette victoire. Il regarda Bilbon:

«-C'est une bonne chose de faite non?

-Si, je suis heureux qu'il ait payé pour son mauvais comportement!

-Oui, l'injustice a été réparée!»

Ils s'embrassèrent et regardèrent les jumeaux qui dormaient. Bilbon sourit à son beau brun, il était content de voir à quel point Thorin le soutenait. Après le café, ils sortirent du café. Ils partirent promener dans le parc, il faisait beau et c'était bien pour les petits.

Thorin regarda Bilbon et lui sourit. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et ils continuèrent d'avancer. Chacun portait un bébé en kangourou. Alexandre tirait sur les sangles du kangourou. Ils étaient bien comme ça, après le parc la petite famille rentra. Bilbon s'occupa du bain des jumeaux pendant que Thorin préparait le dîner.

* * *

Les mois passèrent, Thorin et Bilbon se regardèrent. Thorin avait tout prévu, ils allaient s'installer tous les quatre dans un bon appartement. Les jumeaux avaient presque un an, et le couple avait décidé qu'il était largement temps de s'installer ensembles. Le déménagement était terminé, ils étaient bien tous les deux.

Les jumeaux étaient déjà bien intelligents, ils marchaient et commençaient à dire leurs premiers mots. Bilbon était tellement content, Thorin mettait lui aussi un point d'honneur à la connaissance dans l'éducation des enfants. Ils leurs lisait des histoires tous les soirs. Thorin considérait les petits comme ses propres enfants, il était sous le charme, autant que sous celui de Bilbon. Le grand brun sourit en regardant sa petite famille, il avait l'impression d'être vraiment lui-même.

* * *

Bilbon s'occupa des petits pots pour les jumeaux pendant que Thorin jouait avec eux. Le petit blond sourit en les regardant, ils étaient tellement mignons tous les trois. Il termina les petits pots et vint avec eux:

«-Alors on s'amuse bien?

-Papa!»

Abigail vint contre son père en marchant doucement. Bilbon sourit, la souleva et lui fit faire l'avion:

«-Alors ma belle, ça va?»

Il sourit en la chatouillant doucement. La petite se mit à rire en se dandinant. Bilbon sourit et la posa, Thorin chatouillait aussi Alexandre pour que les petits ne soit pas à part. Le couple aimait ces moment privilégiés en famille, car même avec ça ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux.

* * *

Pour leur premier anniversaire de relation les deux hommes partirent en week-end, les jumeaux étaient chez Dis, la sœur de Thorin. Le petit blond avait confiance, il avait que la sœur de Thorin s'occuperait bien des jumeaux. Ils s'étaient déjà vu plusieurs fois et c'était une femme très gentille. Elle était sérieuse et saurait s'occuper de quatre enfants seule.

Le couple alla en week-end dans un petit coin de campagne. Ils étaient bien tous les deux, les deux hommes étaient amoureux et heureux d'être tous les deux. Un petit moment de calme, sans les enfants leur fit beaucoup de bien. Thorin regarda Bilbon qui dormait, il venait de prendre une décision important: demander Bilbon en mariage.

Bilbon se réveilla et sourit en voyant Thorin qui le regardait. Il l'enlaça et caressa sa nuque:

«-Alors ça va?

-Oui, tu as bien dormit?

-Beaucoup merci.»

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Thorin murmura:

«-Et si on se mariait?

-Hein? Je… j'ai pas bien entendu.

-Alors je vais répéter: veux-tu m'épouser?

-Oui.»

Bilbon sauta au cou de Thorin, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, son beau brun venait de lui demander de l'épouser. Il sourit et l'embrassa.

Les deux hommes passèrent le week-end tranquillement, ils étaient tellement amoureux. Ils rentrèrent à la maison, ils récupérèrent les jumeaux chez Dis. Ils dînèrent tous ensembles, c'était sympathique, ils annoncèrent leurs fiançailles. Dis les félicita longuement tandis que Fili et Kili s'enthousiasmaient d'avoir un nouvel oncle.

* * *

Bilbon avait écrit deux autres livres, tout se passait bien. Le jeune homme regarda les chiffres de ses ventes, c'était merveilleux. Thorin l'embrassa, il était fier de lui. De son côté il avait géré d'autres dossiers d'adoption. Le grand brun regarda son futur mari, il était adorable. Les jumeaux jouaient avec leurs animaux en bois en essayant de reconnaître les couleurs que Bilbon leur disait.

Thorin préparait le mariage avec Bilbon, ils décidaient déjà des vêtements des jumeaux. Le petit blond choisissait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Thorin avait bon goût lui aussi, leurs idées se complétaient donc à merveille. Le blondinet demanda:

«-Chéri, tu pense que des camélia ça va aller pour les fleurs?

-Oui beaucoup.»

Ils passèrent commande dans plusieurs établissements. Ils avaient déjà fixé une date et avaient déjà envoyé les invitations. Bilbon regarda Thorin qui s'occupait du plan de table. Il aimait la façon dont certaines petites mèches brunes retombaient sur son front, ses yeux bleus concentrés derrière ses lunettes. Bilbon sourit et regarda les jumeaux qui jouaient dans leur parc. Alexandre se mit à pleurer, il avait faim. Bilbon s'occupa de lui, Thorin était occupé. Abigail de son côté jouait avec une poupée. Thorin les regarda rapidement et leur sourit. Il fit une pause et s'approcha d'Abigail, il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux fins:

«-Alors ma princesse, tu es bien sage.

-Naime.»

Le grand brun sourit:

«-Je t'aime aussi ma princesse. Alors, tu joue bien avec ta poupée?

-Oui.»

Il sourit, il était content. Il la posa dans le parc et sourit, elle se remit à jouer avec sa poupée.

Bilbon s'occupa de son fils, il lui donna à manger:

«-Alors mon ange, la grosse faim elle est passée?

-Oui oui.

-Tant mieux, tu veux retourner jouer aux voitures?»

Le petit hocha la tête frénétiquement, il adorait jouer avec les petites voitures. Le blondinet sourit et alla remettre Alexandre dans le parc. Les jumeaux se mirent à jouer tous les deux. Les voitures étaient copines avec les poupées apparemment. Bilbon sourit avec tendresse, ses enfants étaient les plus beaux, et il avait un fiancé superbe. Tout s'annonçait à merveille.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
